Twisted: Journey's End
by Uncle Elmo
Summary: It's the end of the world, as we know it... again, as F.A.N.F.I.C Battle Evil in their almost last Twisted Adventure


1.1 Twisted: Journey's End  
  
Ellis Meredith-Owen  
  
  
  
There is a place where the boundaries of reality are as flimsy as the Russian Space program. Where the written word can be more powerful than any weapon. Powerful beings known as "authors" hold sway over reality, their stories and dreams forming the lifeblood of this place. They're only kept in check by "F.A.N.F.I.C", the First Agency of Narrative, Fantasy and Inverse Causalities. F.A.N.F.I.C is composed of a rag-tag group of ex- authors and readers. It is at a large park, outside F.A.N.F.I.C's headquarters, situated in a space between realities, known colloquially as "Limbo" that this journey begins.  
  
The park was full at Limbo as the first ever graduates for F.A.N.F.I.C academy were there for graduation. They waited anxiously for the appearance of the person known only in ancient texts as "The Creator". Many had only heard of him, some had worked with him in the past but all wanted to hear the speech he had prepared.  
  
In the middle of the crowd people were milling about, rapidly growing impatient.  
  
"I heard he's 7 feet tall and breathes fire,"  
  
"Well I just hear he has a really bad flatulence problem…"  
  
One of the graduates, clad like all the others in a ceremonial gown spun round sharply.  
  
"Stop that! I'll have you know he's a really sweet man!"  
  
"Yeah right, hey, aren't you Aeris01?"  
  
The figure blushed slightly and turned back around.  
  
"Might be, why?"  
  
"You're his girlfriend aren't you? I bet you didn't earn this graduation, I bet that you can't even cast any…." The voice stopped as the gown he was wearing dropped to the floor; Aeris01 smiled and blew on her finger, which was smoking.  
  
"That's what YOU think!" she accused, as a small green frog wiggled out of the piled robes.  
  
Elmo appeared on the podium.  
  
He looks at the amassed crowd and started his speech.  
  
"Umm… I didn't know there was so many of you," he paused as he spotted Aeris01 in the crowd and waved at her, she bowed her head.  
  
"Oh Brother…"  
  
He cleared his throat and continued his speech.  
  
"Anyway, I'm not that good at speeches, so I'll turn to one given to me by an old adversary of F.A.N.F.I.C. Despotic rulers may be evil, but you can always depend on them to give you a good speech. So Anyway, here goes. Here we are, journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it distance travelled? Time spent? No, it's what happens on the way, it's the things that shape you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend to a higher level; nothing will ever be the same, nothing. Umm, that's it. That's all there is. Apparently afterwards he metamorphosed into a giant snake and was blown to smithereens, I'm sure he intended to do a really cool joke at the end or something. Basically, I want to say that I'm really proud of you all, we've come through a lot together, and there's a lot more to come, I also want to announce that as of the end of this speech I formally retire as a F.A.N.F.I.C agent, the time has come for a new breed – You lot, to take over. I'm getting too old for this. Well, enjoy yourselves. Goodbye…"  
  
Elmo stepped off the stage to a murmur of discontent.  
  
The Assistant principal – Pansy took the stage "Well, thanks Elmo, Umm... Class Dismissed!"  
  
The class of '2000 threw their hats reluctantly in the air, because it was in the script. Aeris01 ran to the car where Elmo was waiting, he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm, so proud of you Cariad and…"  
  
Aeris01 pushed him away "The hell was that? You can't retire!!"  
  
Elmo sighed "Look love, there's no point in me going on…"  
  
"Don't even! If you quit, then I quit!"  
  
A third person interjected  
  
"I agree, you can't quit now…"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Elmo asked  
  
"Don't you recognise me Elmo? You gave me this job, a long time ago now…." The figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Chibi?" Elmo asked, "Is that really you?"  
  
"PRINCIPAL Chibi to you."  
  
"Of course, why can't I quit? I mean why does everyone have something against me quitting, it's almost as if it's the end of the world or something…"  
  
  
  
"So this is it, the end of the world, "Queen Alice slumped in her throne in the palace of Narrative causality "I never thought it would come so soon."  
  
Her handmaiden Teresa brought her case to her, "Well madam, the precedents were all there, Floods, Plagues, Famine, Daytime television. It had to come sooner or later."  
  
"But the Millennium, how boring can you get…. Ah well, I suppose I'll miss this place."  
  
Your majesty, aren't you going to inform F.A.N.F.IC? They do have a right to know."  
  
She waved her hands dismissively "What's the point? You can't stop the apocalypse, that's its whole purpose. *sigh* I suppose so. Not that it would do any good…"  
  
  
  
"You're kidding? The Apocalypse? As in THE Apocalypse?" Elmo asked incredulously.  
  
Chibi nodded, "The Flipside has already sealed itself away from this reality, in case it's affected. Rini was pretty through in her report. It's a shame, I never got to rule the moon after all…"  
  
She started to walk away "You can't leave now, not when F.A.N.F.I.C needs you the most…"  
  
Elmo nodded "You're right. We have to do something."  
  
Chibi started cackling, "And now… THE MOON!!!!"  
  
Aeris01 cocked her head to one side "Are all your friends like that?"  
  
"Most of them. You HAVE met Roy, haven't you?"  
  
Aeris01 nodded. "I get your point. So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well if it's the end of the world, we're going to need people with some experience."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth.  
  
Specifically a garden in Haverford West, South Wales, UK.  
  
"So as you can see, the azaleas are great for planting this time of year and,"  
  
"Mr Titchmarsh? I have a telegram for you."  
  
The gardener read the note carefully and without looking up called for his colleague, "Charlie?"  
  
A young woman with ginger hair dressed in a loose fitting T-Shirt and dirty jeans stopped plugging in a troublesome water pump and sighed dreamily. "Alan, look if you stopped sitting on your arse talking to the viewers, I'd get this water feature done!"  
  
"The time has come Charlie. Our true purpose is close at hand."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ground Force is finally going primetime?"  
  
"No! The OTHER purpose."  
  
"Oh… Well can I finish this water feature first?"  
  
A house in Chelmsford, Essex, UK.  
  
A heavy built man puts down his hammer and answers the phone.  
  
"Hello? Fern? Is that really you? Oh. What now? I thought it was last year? All right, I'll get Laurence. See you then."  
  
He sighs and continued his work.  
  
  
  
Back in Limbo.  
  
Elmo, Aeris01 and Aerith blinked into existence. They stood outside F.AN.F.I.C, and Aerith looked at Elmo in annoyance. Aerith wore her familiar pink dress.  
  
"I don't know why I have to come, Uncle. I was just about to go out on a date" asked Aerith  
  
"A what? With whom?" asked Elmo  
  
"A DA-TE, don't tell me you've never been on one before. It's none of your business, but Zack had nothing to do and….."  
  
"…Because I might need your help, especially where we're going." interrupted Elmo  
  
"And where ARE we going?" asked Aeris01  
  
"Wait and see…" he clicked his fingers… but nothing happened.  
  
"*Ahem* Here goes again…" he clicks his fingers once more… nothing happens…  
  
"Allow me." said Aeris01  
  
"I'm sorry, this hasn't happened before, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Awww, there's a first time for everything. Perhaps you're just nervous."  
  
"Have you been drinking? That can cause impotence, too."  
  
"Look I am NOT impotent, just…."He clicks his fingers and they disappear out of existence…  
  
Meanwhile, in Limbo, a place called Dunlivin, the home of the gods of Narrative Causality…  
  
A PS2 sat in the corner of the room running "Unreal Tournament".  
  
"It's MY go" argued one of the gods of narrative causiality, this one was named Wedge.  
  
"No it's MY go" argued another god, named Biggs.  
  
"Come and have a go, if you think you're 'ard enough!" shouted Biggs, "Oh yeah, I'll take youse all on!" shouted another.  
  
"So it's come to this? It's the end of the world, and we're all squabbling?" snapped Goddess Terra.  
  
"Yeah! It's been several millennia and I'm just gagging for a fight!" Biggs snapped back.  
  
"SO am I!" shouted the second.  
  
"Why are you shouting? I'm standing right next to you Biggs!"  
  
God Biggs snorted, "It's to prove I'm 'ard! Alright?!"  
  
Goddess Terra walked away sadly.  
  
In a corner of the room one god, cloaked in unearthly shadows, chuckled to himself. "THIS is the opportunity I've been waiting for!"  
  
  
  
Back on Earth,  
  
Laurence Llewellyn Bowen, dressed in a crushed velvet suit sat drinking coffee in the BBC Canteen, he eyed the three other visitors cautiously and they spoke in hushed tones…  
  
Laurence spoke first "So this is it, the end of all creation… It's a bloody shame, I was starting to enjoy myself!"  
  
The rest of the group nodded in agreement, Charlie Dimmock, the only female in the group said,  
  
"Does this mean no more water features?"  
  
'Handy' Andy leapt up, "No way! If it's the end of the world then we can do whatever we want!"  
  
Alan Titchmarsh looked Andy in the eye "Isn't that a bit risky? I mean we've all got a specific job to do."  
  
Andy smiled "Why can't we combine our two tasks?"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed that it was a good idea.  
  
"Well," said Laurence, producing a plain scythe out of his suit. "It's DEFINITELY time to chuck out the Chintz!"  
  
In a particular Video Game dimension…  
  
Meteo bore down on Midgar with all it's force, the translucent shield of Holy struggling mightily to push the massive cataclysm back from the planet. The crew of the good ship Highwind looked on in horror.  
  
Tifa could see something out of the corner of her eye "What's that?" she yelled. The power of the Lifestream was coursing out of dirt, enveloped them all, and infused with the power of Meteor.  
  
Then, something unexpected happened, a large FLASH occurred and the Highwind blinked out of existence, all they remembered was Aerith's face smiling at them….  
  
  
  
On Earth…  
  
In the depths of the Amazon rainforest, Charlie Dimmock (a.k.a War) and Alan Tichmarsh (a.k.a Famine) were hard at work.  
  
"I don't see how this can help Alan?"  
  
"What?" Alan said, before coming to his senses and flipping over the page in his sketchbook obscuring the nude sketch of Charlie he'd been drawing, it showed an elaborate plan.  
  
"Well you tie the vines over there," he said pointing to some brambles, "it'll block the river, starving the populations of most of South America…"  
  
Charlie stood with her hands on her hips "What about my water feature?"  
  
"Well you can put the water pump there." He said, indicating a space on her plan.  
  
Charlie smiled, "Excellent!"  
  
Somewhere else on earth…  
  
Laurence (a.k.a Death) and Andy (a.k.a Pestilence) were driving to their destination by Laurence's exuberant limo.  
  
"I don't get it Laurence. You're Death, right?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Then why aren't you dressed in black?"  
  
Laurence smiled "Look, just because I'm the personification of death, it doesn't mean my clothes have to be. Besides, what's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
Andy tried to shield his eyes from Laurence's day-glow suit. "Oh Nothing…"  
  
The limo pulls over at a large street in Washington.  
  
"Pennsylvania Avenue? Yep, we're here!"  
  
  
  
In the FF8 Causality…  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no..."  
  
"Rinoa my love?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Where the hell is that singing coming from?"  
  
"Oh Squall, you're ALIVE!"  
  
"Maybe, don't want to cause a spoiler. I could die, Y'know…."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right…."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
And they were gone….  
  
  
  
In the library of Narrative Causality….  
  
The dark figure chuckled to himself  
  
It's almost too easy.  
  
He looked at the library, covered in dark and dusty corners. He raised his finger and a flame burned white at the end of it. With a wry smile he aimed his finger at the nearest bookshelf and let the fireball go. The spell vanished before it hit the shelf and the figure sank to his knees.  
  
Damn! Too early! There's still a protection spell on this place…  
  
  
  
IN the FF7 Causality…  
  
Elmo, Aeris01 and Aerith blinked into existence. Of course there was a snag….  
  
"There's nothing here." Elmo said incredulously.  
  
Aeris01 looked around the darkness. "Yes there is… what's this black stuff?"  
  
Aerith shrugged "It's what you have left when you take existence away."  
  
"Have you seen it before?" asked Aeris01.  
  
"Well, yeah. Daytime TV schedules look a lot like this." The ringing of her PHS interrupted her; it had a 'Possi-port' ring tone.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered ignoring the bemused look of Elmo. Her look became sullen as she listened to the other side.  
  
Eventually the conversation ended and Aerith slowly put away her PHS.  
  
"Follow me." she said, finally. "Bluejay's found something."  
  
And they blinked out of existence.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Washington.  
  
"AACHOOO!" The president sat in the Oval Office; his top of the range PC was playing a frantic game of "The Sims".  
  
"Hah! BURN, DAMN KITCHEN BURN!!!" he cackled.  
  
In about five seconds he was bored and paced about the office.  
  
"Now, what shall I do? Perhaps I'll lower taxes. Yeah, right."  
  
Then suddenly he froze, his face becoming a look of pure horror, and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
Out on the White House lawn Laurence (Death) and Andy (Pestilence) gave each other a 'high five'.  
  
  
  
In F.A.N.F.I.C HQ.  
  
Elmo ran into the elevator, inserted a key and went the fifteen floors down into the top-secret lab. He used his voiceprint analysis to open the first security door. Then provided a retina scan, followed by fingerprint scanning. His DNA was copied, and analysed and then finally, breathless and fifteen minutes later he appeared in the top-secret home of the 'Game Monitors', the lair of Bluejay. He saw that Aerith and Aeris01 had already arrived.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
  
Aeris01 shrugged. "We took the stairs."  
  
Bluejay looked at Elmo in pure panic.  
  
"You won't believe this…"  
  
"Well unless a universe has been found that's composed completely of Chat- show hosts, that's not possible."  
  
"And what if I HAD found?" Bluejay pointed to a monitor. Elmo looked at it with distaste and visible shuddered.  
  
"That's not all Elmo…." Bluejay hesitated.  
  
"Tell him!" said Aerith  
  
"Elmo- Convergence has occurred."  
  
Elmo sank to the floor.  
  
"When?" Elmo said, seemingly shell-shocked  
  
"About twenty minutes ago. I tried to get hold of you, but…."  
  
Aeris01 shook Elmo "I don't understand, what's convergence?"  
  
Elmo got up and walked to a blackboard.  
  
"Well you all know about dimensional physics"  
  
"Not really." Replied Aeris01  
  
"Put it this way, all realities are placed along 4 axes. Dimension #101-A and the Flipside are two extremes of the Good-Evil Axis, while the Dreamscape and what we scholars call Otherwhere are on the Reality-Fantasy Axis…."  
  
"What's in the middle?" asked Aeris01  
  
Elmo smiled "It's a myth, there's nothing there. I mean it would mean a place where Good and Evil, and Reality and Fantasy are all equal. It can't exist. We call that point 'NH'  
  
"What does that stand for?"  
  
"No Hope." Elmo smiled, "Now where was I… Ah, Convergence. Well, when that happens, the little shields around each reality start breaking down to make one big Reality. This, in theory collapses inside itself and everything disappears. Even us."  
  
"Oh, bugger." mumbled Aeris01 and Aerith at the same time.  
  
"How long do we have?" asked Aerith  
  
Elmo shrugged "No one knows, it's impossible to say. We have to see how far it's developed."  
  
Bluejay pointed to another Monitor "We intercepted this TV Broadcast from the Otherwhere"  
  
"Isn't that Sephiroth? Rapping?" asked Aeris01.  
  
"Shh!" said Elmo. "Listen…"  
  
2 "This is a story all about how, my life was turned upside down.  
  
Down in West Nibelheim born and raised, in a big scary mansion I spent most of my days,  
  
Trained with a sword I didn't go to school, Not even playing B-Ball 'cos I was too cool.  
  
I got into a fight, and a mission with Shinra, Hojo said- Sephy you're going to train in Midgar  
  
A very long trek and some slaughtering later, I said to the Pres "Hey Yo, kill 'ya later"  
  
3 I looked at my kingdom, and boy I'd come far, I'm the one and the only Fresh Prince of Midgar"  
  
"What's on the other channel?" asked Aerith  
  
Bluejay pressed some buttons.  
  
"In other news, the world's biggest fountain occurred from nowhere today, obliterating the Amazon rainforest and ruining seventy percent of the world's crops. Gardeners are working around the clock irrigating the land. Our main headline, US President Gush's DIY fetish brought on by a mystery fever seems to be sweeping America. The White House is now the Pink with Yellow and Green Polka Dot House. President Gush claims it is Renaissance in origin and has asked for several miles of silk to, and I quote 'wrap the place in'"  
  
"What else?" asked Elmo…  
  
Bluejay turned the channel again.  
  
Aerith gasped. "It's Yuffie,"  
  
"And, she's singing…" exclaimed Aeris01  
  
Elmo's fingers were in his ears, "TURN IT OFF!"  
  
Bluejay obliged.  
  
Aeris01 looked at Elmo, "So what do we do now?  
  
Elmo mused, "We pray for a miracle…"  
  
In the Palace of Narrative causality  
  
Queen Alice packed up the last of her bags. "I have to say, I'll be sad to see everything go. It's been a nice existence." She turned to her maid-in- waiting  
  
"Teresa, have you got everything?"  
  
The Maid smiled, "Yes your majesty, if you don't mind, I'll stay behind and make sure that no-one loots the place…"  
  
Queen Alice looked puzzled for a moment "Very…noble of you. well if you wish. It'll be a shame to see you perish, especially since it doesn't look like Elmo will succeed."  
  
"I'll be fine," said Teresa, patting the Queen reassuringly on the hand.  
  
  
  
In the old F.A.N.F.I.C headquarters Elmo's explanation wasn't going well….  
  
"So you say the world is ending and there's nothing we can do about it?" asked an incredulous agent.  
  
Elmo shrugged "Unless one of you has an idea, so I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"I can't believe that you're just lying down and praying for it all to end. I say we fight!" Bluejay stood up and pulled off a salute.  
  
Elmo half blushed "Bluejay, you mean well but…"  
  
Bluejay turned to the others "Who'll fight with me?"  
  
Most of the room stood up. Bluejay turned to face Elmo.  
  
"We're ready to fight, commander, as long as you're ready to lead us."  
  
Elmo smiled and nodded "Alright, if we're going to go down, we might as well go out in a blaze of glory."  
  
  
  
Back in the old F.A.N.F.I.C HQ…  
  
Elmo was stood in front of the Blackboard  
  
"Reality has five breaking points," he explained. "The first one has occurred already – Convergence,  
  
After this is where it gets complicated. No one's sure what'll happen. Some scholars thing they'll be some Echolalic distortions and…."  
  
"What's Echolalic?"  
  
Elmo smiled "Ever played a scratched record? In an Echolalic distortion, time repeats itself, it 'hiccups' if you like. We might see some scenes that happened in the past, and echoes of the future…it's complicated."  
  
"Anyway, it's imperative we stop everything by the time the Fourth Breaking Point occurs."  
  
"Why?" asked Aeris01  
  
"Because that's when reality is split in two" He draws a large line down the centre of the blackboard. Two Plains of reality are on one side, and two on the other. Separating both is an impenetrable barrier. No one can cross it… in theory. We DON'T want that to happen so, keep that in mind."  
  
Most of F.A.N.F.I.C had a puzzled expression but they nodded anyway.  
  
"Reality is strongest in the centre of both axes," continued Elmo  
  
"But I thought you said there's nothing there" said Aeris01  
  
"The Game Monitors seem to suggest that there's something there, whatever's there is causing all this. Sort that out, and we stop everything, is causing all this, Sort that out and we stop everything"  
  
"The hell was that?" asked Aeris01  
  
"The Second Breaking Point has happened fast, we have to act quickly. Now take your ships and let's go!"  
  
The Amasses F.A.N.F.I.C forces ran into the docking area, Elmo turned to Ambigore. "You'd better shut up shop old friend, I don't want anything to happen to you." Ambigore nods and says "Good luck old friend."  
  
Elmo turns to Aeris01 "You wait here, you'll be safe in the Citadel"  
  
"No way" she shook her head "I'm coming with you"  
  
"Elmo shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Not many people are coming home from this battle, there might not BE a F.A.N.F.I.C after it… please, stay here for me."  
  
She kisses him "Not a chance, now I'd get going if I were you…"  
  
They ran together and hopped in their ship, the Warped.  
  
Once they'd gone Ambigore paced the empty citadel and heard a voice. "Hello? Anybody there?" he shouted, but there was no answer…  
  
In the gloom he could make out a figure, upon closer inspection it looked like Elmo slumped on the floor.  
  
"Elmo?" he said, "I thought you'd be long gone" But he didn't respond.  
  
Elmo was talking to himself, this is what Ambigore heard…  
  
"She's gone, I've failed and it's all my fault…. Everyone's gone…gone…."  
  
And the figure disappeared as fast as he appeared.  
  
  
  
Back in the Library of Narrative Causality.  
  
The Figure readied himself to cast another fireball. A Cell phone rang; the ring was a tinny version of Eminem's 'Stan'.  
  
"WHAT?" Screamed the figure "No, not yet your majesty, I was about to try now, the second breaking point has occurred and… alright. I'll phone you when it's done."  
  
He launched a fireball and ducked for cover. A couple of books ignited, and then a whole stack.  
  
"Excellent." the figure smiled in the gloom.  
  
He dialled his phone "Emperor Elmo, This is Agent Ewewerad speaking. The task had been done."  
  
He was interrupted by the view of a star ship spinning out of control; he could make out the letters, 'War...' on the side. He looked bemused at this for a second, then C.I.F.N.A.F Agent Ewewerad twirled his ivory cane and teleported out of the stricken library, still burning brightly.  
  
  
  
On Earth….  
  
"The End of the World" by REM is playing in the background, as the members of S.E.T.I play an enthusiastic game of "Twister", oblivious to the viewscreen that has been tracking the F.A.N.F.I.C fleet for the past hour.  
  
On the Ship Warped.  
  
Bluejay turns to Elmo  
  
"I don't get it. What do you expect to find when we get there?"  
  
Elmo shrugged, and Aeris01 tapped him on the shoulder "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Elmo looked bemused "What is it, love?" asked Elmo.  
  
Aeris01 eyes were downcast. "Meet me on the obs deck, in ten minutes" she said, still looking down.  
  
Elmo nodded slowly.  
  
The ship sped onwards through the inky blackness, the observation deck took the form of a large glass dome. Aeris01 was looking expressionless through one of the windows, Elmo paced cautiously, not knowing what to do, or say.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" his puzzlement was embellished in the question.  
  
"Sit down." she said, without turning around  
  
Elmo did so, still looking bemused and puzzled. She turned around and Elmo could see the hint of tears in her eyes, Elmo leaned forward but Aeris01 held her hand up to stop him from doing so.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Elmo  
  
Aeris01 looked down, not able to look Elmo in the eyes, she had the impression that it was taking a lot of effort to hold herself together.  
  
"I've been thinking…" she started, "What sort of future do you and I have together?"  
  
Elmo slowly nodded and stared to speak, Aeris01 held up her hand again, eyes closed, "Let me finish." she said.  
  
"We're from different worlds, you and I. You're an author, I'm an agent, and you're finishing the journey that I've just begun." She began pacing back and forth, not once looking at Elmo. "But…" Elmo started…  
  
Aeris01 shook her head "Please listen to what I have to say." she demanded. The hint of tears now growing heavier in her eyes, she looked up to the sky and sniffed. "Oh…. Where was I, oh yes…Destiny has this strange way of showing you things. At one time, I thought that fate was this long straight road, with you walking by my side."  
  
"And I'm STILL by your side." said Elmo  
  
Aeris01 shook her head "No, I've been thinking…. Whatever path my destiny takes, I want to find it out for myself, not walk in your footsteps, not having you hold my hand."  
  
Tears now appeared in Elmo's eyes "But…. I…love you…." His words struck in his throat.  
  
Aeris01 shook her head "Elmo, this just isn't meant to be. Why can't you see? Why can't you understand?"  
  
Elmo shook his head; he knelt in front of her and held her hand, looking up at her face discoloured through tears.  
  
"Because it IS meant to be. Everything inside me tells me so. Why can't YOU see?"  
  
"Elmo… you've lived your life. Let me live mine."  
  
"You can, I'll be with you, every step of the way. Why can't that be true?"  
  
Aeris01 took her hand gently from his, and sighed deeply, she choked back through the tears, and looked at him for the first time.  
  
"Because…I….don't….want….it…to."  
  
Elmo closed his eyes and slumped to the floor  
  
"Tell me that it's not true! Please, hold me and tell me that everything will be alright!"  
  
Aeris01 sadly shook her head. Then knelt down and embraced him, they both cried on each other's shoulders. She wiped away the tears and they both looked in each other's eyes. She smiled weakly, as absent-mindedly pushed a lock of hair behind Elmo's ear. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, my dear Uncle Elmo."  
  
Elmo's voice was only a whisper "I'll always love you…" he then collapsed on the floor, sobbing gently. Aeris01 took a deep breath, choking back the tears before walking away from the agony-stricken uncle. She closed her eyes to shut out the world for a second then walked slowly and reluctantly out of the room.  
  
A Few Hours later.  
  
"NH on visual!" shouted Bluejay as Elmo appeared on the bridge. "About bloody time" he muttered  
  
"Where've you been Elmo?" asked Roy D. Mercer. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Had some things to sort out." Elmo said, a glimmer of sadness appeared and then it was gone.  
  
NH appeared on the viewscreen as a large black spherical object.  
  
"It's huge!" mused Elmo.  
  
Roy D. Mercer, who was manning the scanner, turned to Elmo "It's a big shield, but we can get through it! Easy enough. There's a weak spot opening up dead ahead"  
  
Bluejay accelerated the craft towards this spot that had just opened up,  
  
Elmo spotted something "What the hell is that?" he asked, as he pointed towards the opening, thousands upon thousands of ships flew out of the opening.  
  
"Oh, bugger." mused Elmo, "Battle stations!" The Warped banked sharply to avoid the first wave; they could see that some F.A.N.F.I.C ships couldn't move in time.  
  
Roy D. Mercer looked horrified. "150 casualties already!"  
  
The enemy ships were very small, but fast as they wiped out ship, after F.A.N.F.I.C ship, the Warped was taking a battering.  
  
"Shields down to 35%!" shouted Roy D. Mercer.  
  
"There's only one thing for it then". Said Elmo, everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Ever played Chicken?" he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
On Earth….  
  
St Peter stood in the middle of the Mojave Desert holding a clipboard  
  
"Right…anyone here who's a Microsoft Technician, raise their hand please" A few of the several thousand amassed souls raised their hands. "Will you so and see Mr Lucifer over there, thanks very much."  
  
He consulted his clipboard again. "Wait a minute, this can't be right!" he picked up his Cell-phone and dialled it.  
  
"Hi, Metatron? Yeah it's Pete here, look can you tell the boss he screwed up big time, and he got the Millennium wrong. Yeah, I know it's a bit late to put things back the way they were, but can he at least TRY? What did he say? He can fix earth, but the rest depends on those F.A.N.F.I.C guys. Gee, he's so gracious isn't he? No I was NOT being sarcastic. Yeah. Bye"  
  
St Peter threw a pained expression at Lucifer "Sorry about that Lou, they screwed up big time"  
  
Lucifer shrugged "Hey, it happens, one thing though."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Does anyone mind if I keep the Microsoft Employees?"  
  
  
  
Outside NH.  
  
"All shields to the front" affirmed Roy  
  
"Full speed ahead" shouted Bluejay.  
  
The Warped screamed ahead, towards the opening.  
  
On one ship, jokingly called the Bounty a group of F.A.N.F.I.C agents watched with interest.  
  
"Whaddya think, Cyrus?" asked one of the agents on board. The Captain of the ship shrugged.  
  
"Screw this. We'll come back and get them later"  
  
The Bounty turned around and zoomed away.  
  
The Warped was the only ship left, the enemy ships threw all they had against the opening but the Warped squeezed through, barely…  
  
"We're going down!" shouted Bluejay as he wrestled with the controls. The opening shut behind them, but no one noticed as the Warped cartwheeled lazily through the sky, embedding itself in the ground.  
  
"Everyone Alright?" asked Elmo  
  
Everyone got up groggily but there seemed to be no casualties.  
  
"We have to walk to the centre" Elmo said "That's where all the disturbances begin"  
  
"Where is the centre?" asked Bluejay  
  
Aeris01 tapped Elmo on the shoulder "It wouldn't look like a large dome shaped object wouldn't it?"  
  
Elmo shrugged "Why do you ask?"  
  
Aeris01 pointed to the object, a mere 300 yards from where they were.  
  
Elmo smiled. "Let's get going."  
  
In the dome….  
  
The assorted F.A.N.F.I.C members walked carefully into the enclosure, they passed strange statues once inside.  
  
"What's that?" asked Aeris01  
  
"Looks like a man, or a woman, or a bit of both" hazarded Elmo  
  
"This place is weird," said Bluejay.  
  
They carried on forward into the centre; a large auditorium was there.  
  
A voice came over the P.A system. "SIT DOWN" it boomed.  
  
They did so, reluctantly, on stage a man appeared, although he looked old, he walked with the confidence of a young man. He smiled gruesomely.  
  
"You made it, I really thought the drones would finish you off."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Elmo  
  
The man smiled "The time has come for a change, your journey has ended, and it's time for a new one to begin. It's time to start anew."  
  
"But why?" asked Elmo "So many people have died."  
  
The man smiled again "Sometimes loss is necessary. Things never stay the same, you can never count on today being the same as tomorrow. You are here to witness the Fourth and Fifth Breaking Points, and the end of the Omniverse. You have front row seats for the destruction of creation."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Elmo a second time  
  
"I am…Who I am is not important, the thing is, I am not the only one who's helped bring this about. Even now the beloved Library of Narrative Causality lays in ruins, burned to the ground."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to say. It is time for the current chapter to end, and a new one to begin, that is the natural order."  
  
"NO!" shouted Elmo. "Don't you care how many lives have been lost today?"  
  
The man shrugged, then the whole auditorium shook, a gantry fell down almost crushing the agents, they dived out of the way. Aeris01, Firstborn dragon were stuck on the one side, Elmo, Roy and Bluejay on the other. A widening chasm split the auditorium neatly in two.  
  
"It's happening, the Fourth Breaking Point!" the man shouted. Elmo held on to Aeris01 until the yawning chasm made it impossible.  
  
"Elmo?" asked Aeris01.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait for me."  
  
Then a blinding flash threw the two backwards from each other. Elmo ran forwards but a black wall appeared from nowhere, Elmo pounded on the wall. But to no avail  
  
The Man laughed "One more step to occur."  
  
Elmo walked forward and grabbed hold of the man "WHO ARE YOU!" he screamed full of anger.  
  
The man smiled "I swear, you wouldn't know your own head if it wasn't screwed on. Look into my eyes."  
  
Elmo looked into the man's eyes, and saw his own soul staring back at him.  
  
"NO!" screamed Elmo. "You can't be… What would make me do this? What would turn me into you…"  
  
The man shrugged "Bitterness. Hate. Sickness. I was loved once, and now it's over. Everyone deserves to suffer for that."  
  
Elmo shook his head "I'm not like that. Sure, I'm hurt, but…. She's happy, she's happier without me. Can't you understand?"  
  
The old version of Elmo slumped to the floor  
  
"She's gone, I've failed and it's all my fault…. Everyone's gone…gone…."  
  
He sobbed quietly.  
  
Young Elmo patted him on the back  
  
"You can reverse it." he said, "Make things back the way they were."  
  
The old version of Elmo shook his head "There's only one person who can fix this." He said.  
  
"Who?" asked Young Elmo  
  
The man smiled and pointed at Young Elmo "Who do you think?"  
  
"But I don't know who!" said Young Elmo.  
  
"You shall." The old version of Elmo smiles from ear to ear.  
  
"Just promise me one thing," The Old version asked.  
  
"What's that?" said Young Elmo  
  
"Never let your bitterness drive you, like me, and wait for her, you just might meet up again."  
  
"What if we don't?"  
  
The old version patted Elmo on the shoulder "You'll meet up with her, in this life or the next."  
  
Old Elmo started fading "What's happening?" asked Young Elmo  
  
Old Elmo said, "As one Journey begins, another ends. You've already started to think differently, so I don't exist anymore."  
  
"What about the Fourth Breaking Point?" Asked Elmo  
  
"I wasn't the only one. There are other forces afoot. Now I have to go. Goodbye" said Old Elmo as he faded into nothingness.  
  
As Elmo looked at the impenetrable barrier separating everything he held dear to him, he felt for a crumpled bit of paper in his pocket, the graduation speech. He read out loud.  
  
"Here we are, journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it distance travelled? Time spent? No, it's what happens on the way, it's the things that shape you. At the end of the journey you're not the same.  
  
"No," said Elmo "you're never the same, nothing will be the same again."  
  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
